Black Butler Slumber Party
by hardcoregore97
Summary: OCs Sam and Tae have their own place and they invite their close friends (Kuroshitsuji characters) over for a slumber partayyy. Everything is going as it usually goes when the fun times are interrupted by an emergency broadcast stating that a widely known criminal has escaped from the nearby insane asylum. But our friends are safe... right? Rated M for violence/profanity/drug use.
1. Let's get this Partayyy Started

_Ding dong_

"Everyone is here!" Sam said as she popped out from a pile of pillows in the middle of her and Tae's place. Tae strolled on over to the front door to let in the squad.

"Aye foolie coolies." Tae greeted them.

"What's the heps on the creps?" Sam asked appearing next to her roomie and putting her arm around said roomie.

Ronald made his way in first, "we're ready to PARTAYYY." He said holding up some drinks. Grell made his way in right behind Ronald holding some snacks, followed by Will who was struggling with everyone's overnight bags.

Tonight was the night that the gang was having their first slumber partayyy. It would not be the first time the guys spent the night, considering all the other wild partayyys, but this is the first official one, the first _planned_ one. Where everyone brought bags with all the essential overnight _supplies_.

"That's right! You guys can put your stuff over in that corner by the tv and then we'll commence tonight's partayyy-ing." Tae explained.

The guys did what they were told and then once they completed the given task they stood in the middle looking at the two girls with big smiles, waiting to be told what to do next like idiots.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked because they all were looking at her pretty fucking weird.

"Uh huh." Will said knodding.

"Never better!" Ronald added.

"How about you?" Grell asked. All three still smiling and staring like idiots.

"I'm good! Thanks for asking!" Sam replied. And then she, too, was standing and staring like an idiot.

"OKAY!" Tae said to break the weirdness, "I put some pizza in the oven, it should be done pretty soon, in the mean time do you wanna watc-"

Tae was suddenly cut off by the sound of a window breaking in the dining, accompanied by a crashing sound as someone fell through the window, onto a chair, which broke underneath the trespasser.

"Son of a bitch! Why is that chair here?" The all too familiar voice of an Alois Trancy drifted through the house.

"Maybe because it's a dining room you dildo." Ciel said as he gracefully crawled through the window.

Alois stood with way too much struggle while Ciel just observed, and Sam and Tae made their way to the scene of the crime.

"What the fuck Alois." Tae started.

"We do have this amazing thing called a door you know." Sam finished. Alois just laughed.

"I know you have a door you silly humans, but I am Alois, I must make an entrance wherever I appear. Also that's totally what your get for not inviting us to the sleepover you guys are having tonight!"

Sam and Tae looked at each other, "WE DID!" They both yelled.

"Nope, you did not. I would have remembered." Alois responded, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes while crossing his arms.

"We sent it to yours and Ciel's apartment, in the mail. It was in a bright blue envelope that said 'Open Me Partayyy Invitation Enclosed' on it."

Alois suddenly opened his eyes wide. He looked at the girls, looked at Ciel, looked back at the girls, and then assumed his prior sassy position. "Well I obviously would have remembered something like wouldn't I?" He said, obviously lying.

"Alois," Ciel started, "Is that what you were using as a coaster for your three beers you drank for breakfast this morning?" He asked.

"You had three beers for breakfast?" Tae questioned.

"Pfft nooo." Alois said. " I had five, I ain't no bitch."

"You're crossfaded as fuck right now aren't you?" Sam continued.

"Haha when am I not?"

 _DING_

The oven went off and Tae and Sam widened their eyes a little.

"Ohhhhhhh what are you guys baking?" Alois asked like he hasn't eaten in three days.

"Brussel Sprouts" Sam said, feeling relieved when he believed her and looked sad.

"PIZZA!" The three idiots in the other room shouted.

"PIZZA!?" Alois yelled and took off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Sam said jumping and tackling Alois to ground.

"GIVE ME THE PIZZA" Alois said dragging himself with Sam on his back.

"NO IT'S FOR EVERYONE YOU'LL EAT ALL OF IT." Sam said, pinning his arms down and stradling him.

"NO I WON'T" Alois, kicked Sam off of him and scrambled to stand.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT" Sam crawled over and grabbed his leg, pulling him back down to the ground.

The two kept on fighting like this while the rest of household was already enjoying their shares of the pizza. It was when Ronald offered Sam her two slices that she realized she had won.

"THERE'S PIZZA!?" Alois yelled again.

Ronald looked at him confused, "why do you think you and Sam were wrestling just now?" He asked.

"I don't know I'm high as shit." Alois said.

"Well here you go, Alois." Tae said handing him his two slices.

Alois gasped in excitement. "You're a goddess." He whispered as he took his plate retreated into the corner to devour his slices.

"Sooooo…. how about a movie?" Tae asked again.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON :D


	2. Emergency Announcement

The squad settled on "FRIENDS" reruns after about two hours of arguing over what to watch. Everyone was content, snuggled up in pillows and munching on snacks (Alois had to go get more) when their show was interrupted.

"ATTENTION- THIS IS NOT A TEST."

The squad jumped simultaneously, all slightly wide-eyed.

"Local asylum patient, only known as the Undertaker..."

The tv showed a picture of a man with long gray hair. Half his face was covered by fringe so only the bottom of his face was exposed. He wore a smile, but not a usual smile. His was twisted and slightly too large, rather frightening.

"...has escaped and is on the loose. It is vital that everyone make it to a safe place and lock all doors and windows. He is very dangerous. Stay safe."

And as suddenly as the broadcast started it stopped, and "FRIENDS" resumed as though nothing were wrong. Sam and Tae glanced at all their friends who looked rather terrified, and then at each other in slight confusion. The two had recently moved to town and did not know a lot of the history yet.

"Who's the Undertaker?" Sam asked turning down the tv. All eyes turned to Sam.

Ronald was the one to answer, "the Undertaker is the most evil being to ever walk this town."

"Okay, but why?" Tae responded.

"Well," Will began, "he used to run the local funeral home, hence the name. People said he was always kind of loony, he seemed to enjoy his job much more than the average mortician. This never seemed to be a real issue until about twelve years ago after the Lewis family brought in their deceased ten year old daughter, Sophia."

"How did she die?" Sam asked.

"Her room on the third floor of their house had a window that easily allowed her to climb onto the roof. She liked to sit there, maybe watching the neighborhood, maybe just thinking. But one day, she slipped."

Sam and Tae let out a subtle gasp, filled more with sadness than with shock.

"She was the youngest that the Undertaker had had to provide a service for, and it's speculated that her age is what caused him to snap, but no one knows for sure. What exactly happened is still a mystery, but a few days later, a tombstone appeared next to Sophia's, but no one else had died that we knew of. Upon closer inspection, the tombstone simply read 'Sandra, Thomas, and Nathaniel Lewis,' the names of Sophia's mother, father, and sixteen year old brother. When it was discovered no one had seen the family around, police had no other choice than to dig and see if the family was buried."

"And?" Sam and Tae urged when Will took a pause.

"Well… they reached something hard in the ground while digging, it was one of Undertaker's coffins, one of the smaller less fancy ones. When they pulled it to the surface, blood had soaked through the bottom and inside were all three of them squished together. Their blood filled the coffin like a bathtub and no one could really tell which body parts belonged to who. It was just a mess of limbs, teeth, nails, and even some bone. And on top of it all, the son and father were still alive, barely. We assume the wife was alive when she was buried. They were able to get the son out and put him in emergency care, but by the time the wife was taken off her husband, Thomas had also passed."

"So what happened next?" Tae asked.

"It was rather obvious who committed the crime, so the police knocked down the Undertaker's door and arrested him. Talking to him was no use, like I said he was rather loony, so they decided to throw him into the asylum. It seemed to be the safer option for everyone. Until now that is." Will finished gravely.

"Do you know why he did it?" Tae asked.

"No one does." Ronald chimed in again.

"And what happened to the son?" Sam questioned.

"An experience such as that one messes with a person, so he was admitted into the asylum but in an area completely closed off from the Undertaker. He wasn't doing to well for a while, but as time passed he got better. I think he was actually released a few days ago. When asked about what happened that day, he said he was drugged and doesn't remember much."

Sam processed that for a second, "you don't think... the Undertaker knows that do you? Because if so, could that be a reason he escaped? To finish his work?" She asked.

Everyone just sat in silence for a good minute until Grell spoke up.

"I think the only way Undertaker would know is if he talked to Nathaniel himself, which doesn't seem possible considering they were completely separated. And even if that weren't the case, why would he want to the talk to the guy that murdered his family and almost himself?"

"Must be a coincidence, the Undertaker has probably been trying to escape since he was locked up."

The silence once again took over the environment.

"Alright!" Sam broke out. "We're fine. Yeah it's scary, but honestly what are the chances that he comes to our place? He might just flee the town completely. With all the doors and windows locked we'll be fine. And even if he does for some reason find a way in, it's seven against one. So let's just enjoy our slumber partayyy, yeah?"

Everyone was hesitant at first, but they all came around. Turning "FRIENDS" back up, the squad allowed themselves to once again get comfortable and enjoy the show. Completely forgetting about the broken window in the dining room.

As the night went on, one by one the squad faded into sleep until Sam was the only one awake. When she became aware of that fact, she turned off the tv and made her to the bathroom to brush her teeth (she really hated waking up the next morning without completing this task the night before). Maybe it was the sound of the running water, or the sound of the act itself, or even the sleepiness Sam was feeling that caused her not to notice the shadow closing in on her.


	3. Let's not Separate

Tae woke up to find herself alone in the living room. She felt around until she found her phone to see the time: 3:45 am. She sat up.

"What the hell?" She asked to herself moving to get up. _Where is everyone?_ Remembering the broadcast from earlier, Tae suddenly felt a sense of impending doom. _I have to find at least someone. Maybe someone is the bathroom… maybe they're all in the bathroom…_

To Tae's disappointment no one was in the bathroom. To Tae's dismay, the room was in shambles. The shower curtain had been ripped out, there was a bunch of stuff all over the floor, even the toilet seat cover was broken, and… _is that blood?_

There wasn't a lot, but enough to signal the alarms in Tae's mind. She quickly turned and ran straight into a tall figure. Freaking out, she backed up and tripped over the cosmetics that were sprawled across the floor, but before she fell completely, the figure reached out and caught her.

"Shhhh…. It's okay, it's just me." It said, and when Tae looked, she saw Will's face in the darkness.

"Shit dude." Tae said in a angry whisper. "Don't sneak up on me like that, especially when there's a murderer on the loose!"

"Sorry…" He replied.

"It's cool man, I'm not really upset just scared. Do you know what happened?"

"No, Ronald woke me up saying Sam and Grell were both gone and he wanted to look for them, but he thought going alone wasn't the smartest idea. So I got up to help him. I stopped here at the bathroom but I think he kept going because when I walked out he was gone."

"So you guys went to go look for our missing friends and left me alone?" Tae asked.

"What? No, Ciel and Alois should be there too." Tae saw the realization sink in. Still holding on to her, he quickly made his way back to the living room, awkwardly dragging her behind him. Sure enough, there was no one in the living room.

"Huh…" Will breathed. "Whatever we do now, we probably should not separate." Tae nodded.

Movement was heard from the kitchen and two froze, slowly turning their heads in that direction. Will looked back at Tae asking if they should investigate, she responded with a single nod. The two creeped toward the kitchen.

"Wait.." Tae whispered. Will halted. Tae glanced around the room and headed to pick up a couple bottles Alois left behind. She handed one to Will. "Okay, let's go."

"On the count of three, we ambush… 1, 2, 3!"

The two ran into the kitchen, bottles in hand, ready to be broken.


	4. Alois Raids the Pantry

"What are you guys doing?" Ciel asked with an annoyed tone. Tae and Will halted at the sight of Ciel sitting on the floor behind Alois, who was raiding the pantry.

"Oh it's you guys" Will sighed with relief. "Snacks at this time?"

"Oh like you haven't done it." Alois sneered. Will considered for a second and silently agreed.

Alois strolled out of the pantry, closing the door with his foot, and set down a variety of snacks across the counter. "You and Ronald woke me up, and I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided I should get some food." He said.

"And he just had to take me with him." Ciel complained.

"Aw Ciel, you know how scared of the dark I am…" Alois pouted sarcastically.

Ciel showed no emotion. "Anyway, where is Ronald?" He asked turning to Tae and Will.

The fear hit Will and Tae again. "We don't know." Will said. "Same with Sam and Grell."

 _Crunch crunch crunch_

"Really Alois, this is serious." Ciel said, the three of them turned towards Alois who was munching on a cracker.

"Sorry" he mumbled, and then he went to take another bite.

" _Don't"_ Ciel barked. Alois froze.

" _Fine_ " he conceded, chucking the cracker at its fellow cracker friends. Looking up, Alois noticed a shadow that didn't look familiar. A couple seconds later, it moved. His eyes went wide.

"Alois?" Tae asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Alois spoke very softly, "I think someone else is in the house."

"What makes you say that?" Will asked.

Alois swallowed, "I saw a shadow." He raised his shaking hand and pointed to where he just saw the shadow. "Over there…" The other three turned to where Alois was pointing, then looked back at him. "You don't think..?" He didn't have to finish.

Will said, "No… Ronald, Grell, and Sam are survivors. But they may need saving, we should find them."

"Are you sure that shadow didn't belong to any of them?" Ciel asked.

"No, it was a male shadow. Grell's hair is too long and while it could be Ronald, it's not like him to not join us, especially when two of us are missing." Alois stated in the most serious voice any of them ever heard from him.

Ciel thought for a second, "So now what do we do?"

"Well," Will started, "I'm guessing our friends, if they were taken, were not taken at the same time. The shadow probably saw all four of us together and that deterred him."

"Either that or he was getting a head count and forming his plan to ambush.." Tae suggested.

The other three turned to Tae.

"What?" She asked. "It could be true…"

"Yeah, we're just really hoping it's not." Will said.


	5. Grell's Trip to the Bathroom

Grell hadn't quite fallen asleep yet when Sam got up. He figured he'd wait until she got back, and then he'd go properly prepare for bed. She sure was taking a while though, probably taking a dump or something. It was when Grell could've sworn he heard some sort of struggle coming from the bathroom that he decided to get up and check on Sam.

Arriving at the bathroom, Grell saw the shower curtain had been ripped out, as if someone fell in the bathtub and thought the curtain was going to save them. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Sam?" Grell called taking a step in. He turned to leave and ran straight into a tall figure, assuming the figure was one of his friends, Grell asked, "Have you seen Sam?"

"Who?" The figure replied. Grell eyebrow furrowed, he looked up and backed away when he saw that the figure was not someone he knew.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Grell asked angrily. "And where's Sam?"

The figure laughed lightly. "She's a feisty one, that Sam. Quick too…"

Grell's heart was pounding. The two stood in silence for a second before the stranger lunged toward Grell, who was able to sidestep the attacker and grab a few cosmetic products. The attacker attempted to grab Grell again, but was being pelted with bottles of shampoo, conditioner, lotion, and anything else Grell could find. He started running out of things to hurl, so when he threw an almost-full metal can of hairspray at his attacker's head, he booked it to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guy asked. He shook off the pain the hairspray caused and made a move towards Grell again. Reaching out, he was able to grab Grell's long hair which caused Grell to fall. He then dragged Grell back into the bathroom and flung him to ground so hard that Grell's head slammed against the tile, the world started spinning.

"Just to make sure.." The stranger pulled the ceramic cover off the back of the toilet. "Can't have you escape now can we?" The stranger stood over Grell.

Still in a daze from his head injury, Grell didn't quite process what was going to happen until the cover was coming down on him, _hard_.

Everything went dark.

When Grell faded back into consciousness, he noticed two things. One, he was now tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth, and two, he was not alone. Next to him, also tied up and silenced, was an unconscious Ronald. Memories of what happened in the bathroom came back and Grell's head started to really hurt. There was no way the impact didn't draw blood. A toilet seat cover… _how lame_ Grell thought.

He scanned around the room he was in. The lights were out, so Grell couldn't see that much, but he was able to determine that he and his friend were in Sam and Tae's basement. There wasn't much in the room, just a washer and dryer and some storage containers. _And chairs?_ Grell thought. _Maybe from the dining room… ?_

Grell's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden flickering of the dim basement light.

"Good, you're finally awake.." The stranger chuckled. He was standing at the top of the basement stairs, hiding his face in the shadows. Slowly, he started the down the stairs, coming fully into the light.

Grell's eyes widened.


End file.
